Red : strength - love
by Caffeine NL
Summary: Percakapan biasa yang dilakukan oleh Joonmyeon dan Yixing sesaat sebelum Yixing pergi latihan bersama Kai dan yang lainnya


Main cast : Pastinya SULAY

Author : NL

Ini fanfic drabble Sulay Ver, silahkan dinikmati, kalau ga suka silahkan untuk dihayati, eh...

#

#

#

**Red-Kekuatan, Cinta**

"Bagaimana ini Suho hyung!? aku harus bagaimana!?"

Tanya Lay panik sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Suho meminta pendapat sang kekasih.

"Lay, tolong hentikan tanganmu, kau membuatku pusing" Omel Suho meminta Lay untuk menghentikan kegiatan mengoyangkan badanya kesana-kemari bagainkan sebuah mainan pelampiasan kekesalan seorang namja cantik serta dimple manisnya. Kini wajah tampan itu terlihat masam, mendengus sebal ke arah Lay. Lay yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Apa aku salah? batinnya sembari melirik wajah masam Suho.

setelah 3 menit...

"ah mianhae Suho hyung"

Pada akhirnya setelah menyadari kelakuaannya yang membuat wajah Suho berubah, Lay langsung mendudukkan tubuhanya tepat disamping Suho lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya meminta maaf.

Suho menatap wajah manis Lay yang memelas, meminta jawaban atas permohon maafannya.

"Huft" Suho menghela nafasnya berat, mengangkat telapak tangannya dan mendarat di atas kepala Lay. Mengacak rambut Lay sehingga membuat sang unicorn mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ya! jangan mengacak rambutku" Pekik Lay mengibaskan tengan Suho yang masih saja betah bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Ck, kau ini" Lirih Suho

"ne?"

"CK, mimpi apa aku bisa menyukai seorang namja sepertimu" Ungkap Suho tak menyadari bahwa perkataannya barusan membuat seoraang unicorn menatapnya sarkartis.

"Ya! kalau begitu kita putus saja, daripada kau mendumel _mimpi apa aku semalam bla..bla..._" Balas Lay sambil menirukan gaya Suho saat mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan

"aigooo, baru segitu aja marah" goda Suho.

"Kau mau aku mengucapkan kata P-U-T-U-S sekarang Tuan Kim Joonmyeon" Kata Lay dan menekankan kata putus karena ia mulai merasa kesal dengan tingkah laku Suho yang dengan seenaknya malah menggodanya di saat ia membutuhkan bantuan sang kekasih atas permasalahan yang sedang ia hadapi.

Suho memandang Lay cepat, menatap was-was wajah kekasihnya. Setelah sebelumnya ia berniat untuk menggoda Lay, pada akhirnya dengan berat hati ia mengurungkan niatnya itu setelah mendengar ancaman dari Lay. Hei apa kata dunia kalau seorang Kim Joonmyeon putus dengan namja cantik bernama Zhang Yixing . Oh no, sungguh namja bernama Kim Joonmyeon itu akan merungi dunia akhirat jikalau dia melepaskan malaikat cantiknya. Dan lagi Suho berharap bahwa ancaman Lay kini hanya sebatas 'tidak akan memberi jatah' ketimbang 'kita putus' hell no, kalau putus berarti ia tak akan pernah lagi bisa melakukan 'this' and 'that' bersama kekasihnya.

OH TIDAK, Suho baru menyadarinya bahwa pemikirannya barusan benar-benar SALAH BESAR. Suho sangat membeci kata Tak akan ada jatah untukmu' cukup sekali ia mengalami kejadian seperti itu saat dengan entengnya Lay mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sedang tidak mau melakukannya selama seminggu.

Selama tak melakukaanya, sungguh Suho merasa bahwa dirinya sedang berada di neraka. Harus memuaskan hasratnya sendiri, melakukannya di kamar mandi, menuntaskan sesuatu yang ingin keluar saat melihat tubuh sexy milik kekasihnya. Itu benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa.

"Kau kenapa hyung?"

Tanya Lay khawatir, dikarenakan saat ini Suho sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak jelas. Lay khawatir jikalau Suho tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi orang gila dan ia harus berepot-repot ria membawa si pendek #eops ini menuju RSJ.

"eh..."

Suho pun menghentikan gelengngan kepalanya setelah dengan sadar bahwa ia telah sedikit menghayal tentang dirinya "Suho Malang" begitulah temanya.

"Jangan Lay, kumohon kita jangan putus ya..please plase, kau tau kan bagaimana aku tanpamu"

Kata Suho sambil memasang wajah melasnya. Lay menatap Suho geli. Inggin sekali Lay melemparkan bantal ke muka Suho menutupi wajah anehnya yang sedang merajuk padanya.

"Ne, ne aku tak akan memutuskanmu , tenang saja" Ucap Lay cepat.

" Jinjja?" Tanya Suho tak percaya.

"Ne..." Jawab Lay sambil mengganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Tapi, jangan perlihatkan wajah merajukmu itu. Sungguh kau tak pantas, itu membuatku geli" Lanjut Lay menampilkan wajah gelinya.

"ish aku ini kekasihmu, Lay" sergah Suho

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Suho malah balik tanyalah.

"HYUNG, KAU MEMBUATKU KESAL" Pekik Lay lalu membalikkan badannya membelakangi Suho. Dapat kita lihat, bahwa mood Lay saat ini berubah menjadi buruk. Mempaoutkan kembali bibir pink merekahnya yang semakin imut.

Lay tersentak kaget, saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan merengkuh ppinggannya. Mempererat rengkuhannya membuat punggung Lay nemepel pada dada bidang milik namjanya.

Lay merasakan hembusan hangat pada kulit lehernya, serasa menggelitik setelah kita mengetahui bahwa leherrnya termasuk bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif. Akan tetapi entah mengapa apabila Suho yang melakukannya, sungguh Lay berkata jujur bahwa ia menyukainya. Menyukai dimana Suho memeluknya erat, seperti seseorang yang ingin selalu menjaganya. Dan Suho tau itu, tau bahwa Lay sangat menyukainya saat ia memeluk tubuh ringkih itu

"Hei malaikat cantik" panggil Suho lembut pada akhirnya sambil menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Lay. Lay tak menjawab panggilan Suho, karena saat ini ia sedang mengatur detak jantungnya setelah mendangar suara lembut namja yang sedang memeluknya kini.

" Kau tahu, betapa beruntungnya aku setelah tuhan dengan baik hatinya mengirimkan seorang namja cantik sepertimu" Kata Suho memulai pembicaraan setelah seperkian detik mereka berdu terdiam, sama-sama meredam detang jantuknya yang berdegub kencang.

"Ck, kau tak menyahut?" Tanya Suho.

...

hening

"Baiklah, aku saja yang akan berbicara" Kata Suho kemudian.

" Ah, betapa konyolnya seorang Kim Joonmyeon karena dengan bodohnya akan menolak acara pertunangan yang dikabarkan oleh appa. Kau tahu, awalnya aku menolak tentang pertunangan kita, karena pada saat itu aku berfikir diantara kita tidak ada cinta. Jangankan cinta, kenal saja tidak"

Suho menghentikan ceritanya sesaat, lalu dengan lembut ia mencium leher putih milik Lay.

"Lalu, appa memaksa melanjutkan pertunangan kita, dan pada akhirnya dengan berat hati akupun mengikuti kemauan appa. Kau ingat, saat pertama kali kita bertemu? aku benar-benar malu saat itu, karena pada saat itu keadaanku benar-benar buruk dengan pakaian ala kadarnya, tak menyiapkan sesuatu, dan lebih buruknya aku belum mandi..hehehhe"

Terlihat Lay kini sedang menahan tawanya, mengingat saat betapa buruknya seorang Kim Joonmyeon tampak buruk.

"Dan kau tahu? saat aku melihatmu, entahlah tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. AKu berfikir mungkin aku baru saja melakukan aktifitas yang berat, tapi saat kau berada dekat disampingku, pikiranku berubah, lenyap dan aku menyadarinya, sepertinya aku menyukaimu. Dan dengan senang hati aku menyetujui acara pertunangan kita"

Suho kembali menghentikan ceritanya untuk mengecup dan menghisap leher Lay.

"Eughh..." sedikit terdengar lenguhan kecil dari kedua bibir mungil Lay. Kini muka Lay tampak sangat merah setelah mendapat perlakuan dari sang Guardian dan sedang senang hati menceritakan masa-masa pertama kali mereka.

"Kemudian..." Suho menghentikan ucapannya sambil membalikkan tubuh mungil milik Lay. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lay, mengecup kening Lay lembut. Melepaskannya dan menempelkan kening keduanya. Menatap manik indah milik Lay.

"Saat kita kenal lebih dekat lagi, betapa aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, aku ingin menjadi seorang yang berharga bagimu setelah keluargaku tentunya, aku juga ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa kau percaya sebagai pahlawanmu yang selalu menjagamu, aku juga ingin menjadi seseorang tempat bersandar bagimu memberikan kekuatan untukmu, kasih sayang untukmu, dan segalanya tentang hidupku untukmu" Lanjut Suho .

Mengecup kembali kening lay, turun ke dua mata indah coklat milik lay, lalu bibirnya turun mengecup kedua pipi yang kini bersemu dengan indahnya, dan setelahnya kedua tangan Suho menangkup wajah Lay dengan tangan satunya yang membelai lembut pipi Lay lalu mendaratkan bibir plum miliknya pada benda kenyal manis milik Lay. Menempelkan kedua bibirnya, menyalurkan kekuatan cinta yang mereka miliki, ikatan erat kasih sayang menyerap pada ciuman keduanya, tanpa nafsu.

Keduanya enggan untuk melepaskan sebuah ciuman romantika. Akan tetapi entah siapa yang memulai kini permainan mulai terasa panas, saat bibir Suho melumat lembut bibir Lay. Saling menyesap, menikmati kenikmatan yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh kedua sejoli yang masih saja tak mau untuk mengakhiri momen tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah kewajiban seorang mahkluk hidup dengan seenaknya membuat mereka harus melepaskan tautan bibirnya masing-masing. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyakan, mencari pasokan oksigen untuk masuk kedalm paru-paru.

Drrt...drrt...

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar getaran dari handphone milik Lay yang pada saat ini sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia meraih handphonenya lalu mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo"

"..."

"Ah mianhae, kai aku akan menunggumu"

Kala Lay sambil mematikan setelah sebelumnya ia mengucapkan kata terima kasih

"ada apa Lay?" Tanya Suho

"Ah hyung, gara-gara kau aku terlambat latihan, kau tau kan aku akan perform bersama Yunho hyung , Kai dan yang lainnya. Dan yang membuatku panik adalah entah kenapa aku jadi tak percaya diri" Terlihat Lay mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ya ya chagi, jangan mengacak rambutmu" Ucap Suho lalu merapihkan kembali rambut Lay yang acak-acakkan, walaupun sebenernya dalam pikiran Suho, lay nampak sexy.

"Makannya kau jangan ngajak ribut" omel Lay

"Oke miahae telah membuatmu lupa atas kegiatan yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, sebagai gantinya aku akan mengantarkanmu, bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah, Kai akan menjemputku " Jawab Lay , Suho nampak cemberut

"Tapi, aku bingung Hyung" Lanjut Lay menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Suho sambil menunggu Kai menjemputnya.

"Bingung kenapa?" Tanya Suho heran.

"Aku bingung, siapa yang akan menjaga dorm"

"Hei Lay, aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana , aku akan menunggu di dorm sampai yang lain kembali dari acara belanjanya" Ujar Suho sambil menusap kepala Lay.

"Justru itu, aku tak percaya kau akan menjaga dorm dengan baik"

"mwo? kau mengejekku ya?Aku itu penjaga dorm yang hebat dan aku juga seorang leader" Seru Suho kesal akan kata-kata Lay barusan.

"Ck terserah apa katamu hyung, yang penting kau haru benar-benar menjaga dorm dengan baik, jangan kemana-mana, dan jangn sekalipun kau menyentuh dapurku, kalau kau lapar ambil di kulkas aku sudah menyiapkannya' Kata Lay lalu membangkitkan badannya, bersiap untuk keluar dorm.

"Oke, aku siap. Oh ya Lay lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, lakukan apa yang biasa kau lakukan. Masalah percaya diri atau tidak kau jangan terlalu memperdulikannya, tapi yang harus kau lakukan adalah sesuatu yang biasa kau sukai dan senangi" Ucap Suho lantang.

"Hem, gomawo hyung"

"Kalau begitu bye" Lanjutnya

Belum sempat Lay melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, tiba-tiba saja tangannya digenggam erat oleh leader EXO nya. Lay membalikkan badanya, menatap heran ke arah Suho.

"poppo" Pintanya. Lay memutar matanya jengah, ia tak percaya seorang namja dengan tingkat gengsinya yang tinggi akan berubah 180 derajat dihadapannya. ck merepotkan.

"Baiklah"

Mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup lembut bibir Suho. Lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dorm.

"Jaga dorm baik-baik ya, aku akan menunggu Kai di bawah"

Teriak Lay dari Luar dorm, sedangkan Suho menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya, kembali meresapi ciuman singkat dengan sang kekasih.

FIN~

Selesai sudah, ini versi sulaynya, yang aslinya ada di note fb. Gomawo yang udah mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic abal ala NL aka Nikky Lee yang jauh dari kata bagus. So, berminat untuk review...

Salam

NL,


End file.
